Te revoir
by Laclea
Summary: Déjà deux ans étaient passés, et chaque jour elle espérait le revoir. Comment pouvait-elle continuer sans lui? Comment vivre avec ce trou béant qu'il avait laissé dans sa poitrine. Déjà son dix-huitième anniversaire et nul ne savait où il était. Reviendra-t-il un jour? PDV Djidane et Dagga/Grenat sur la fin du jeu
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Me voilà pour un petit one shot sur un tout nouveau thème: Final Fantasy. Il s'agit ici de Final Fantasy IX, jeu que je viens de faire et que j'ai adoré. Bref, je me concentre ici sur la fin de l'histoire où nous serons dans la tête de Grenat/Dagga (oui, je garde les prénoms de la version française). J'espère que vous aimerez ^^**

* * *

Déjà deux ans. Le temps à passé tellement vite, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne plus vraiment vivre depuis ta disparition. Oh oui, j'ai retrouvé mon royaume, l'ai reconstruit, j'entretiens de fort liens avec les royaumes alentour, mais plus rien n'est pareil sans toi. Tandis que je suis dans ma chambre, je ne cesse de penser à toi en ce jour. Oui, aujourd'hui est le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire et tout Alexandrie est en fête, sauf moi. Car il y a deux ans jour pour jour, je t'ai rencontré et tout à changé pour moi. Tu m'as enlevé, ou je me suis enfuie, tout dépend comment on voit les choses, et nous avons vécu une grande aventure. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, je suis passé par des moments de doute, de peur, de tristesse, mais aussi des moments d'espoir et de joie. Tu as toujours su me dire les mots justes, me redonner confiance et m'aider quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Alors où es-tu ? Car aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes durant ce voyage, je me suis fait des amis proches. Grâce à toi, j'ai même appris la vérité sur mon passé, j'ai appris beaucoup sur moi. Mais tout cela me parait bien fade. J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi, je suis même prête à repartir pour aller te chercher. S'il faut que je traverse encore une fois tout Héra pour ça, je le ferais.

-Majesté, il est temps de vous préparer.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête tandis que la générale Beate m'invite à passer derrière le paravent. Je passe ma robe, cousue spécialement pour moi. Les manches longues se resserrent sur mes poignets par des bracelets d'argent et la longue jupe bleu pâle tombe délicatement à mes pieds. Mes cheveux sont ramenés en arrière alors que sur ma tête est posé la délicate couronne d'argent qui me parait si lourde à porter. Tant de choses ont changé depuis que tu n'es plus là. Je n'ai pas souri depuis deux ans, tous me disent que tu n'es plus, qu'il est temps que je fasse mon deuil, mais je refuse de les croire. Je sais que tu es en vie, tu m'as promis de revenir et tu ne m'aurais pas menti n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu reviendras, mais l'attente est si longue. Trop longue. J'ai du monde autour de moi, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de toute ma vie. Tout le peuple d'Héra ne suffirais pas à combler le manque qui m'enserre la poitrine. Chaque jour, une même question s'impose à mon esprit, se répétant encore et encore dans une litanie sans fin : quand me reviendras-tu ?

-Vous pensez encore à lui n'est-ce pas ?

-A quoi d'autre pourrais-je penser ?

Même ma voix me parait lointaine, fausse. Des hommes venus d'ailleurs sont venus pour tenter de me courtiser, mais comment pourrais-je seulement imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que toi à mes côtés. Je sais que beaucoup attendent un mariage de ma part, mais je m'y refuse. Pas alors que mon coeur n'appartient qu'à toi. Je me sens incapable d'avancer, de vivre tout simplement. _Vivre_... ça a toujours été ton truc ça. Vivre pour soi, pour ceux que l'on aime, vivre jusqu'au bout, qu'importe les conséquences, ne pas se préoccuper de l'avenir. Vivre au jour le jour et profiter de l'instant présent. Et j'ai essayé, vraiment, mais ça semble si compliqué. Quand je t'entendais parler, les choses semblaient si simples, mais elles ne le sont pas.

On sort finalement de la chambre pour nous rendre dans la grande salle de bal. Tous les invités sont déjà là et s'inclinent sur mon passage, mais je ne les vois pas. Je me contente de balayer la salle du regard, cherchant un éclat de cheveux blonds, mais rien. Malgré tout, je me force à sourire et me dirige vers mes amis : Freya, Kweena, même Tarask est venu, malheureusement Bibi s'est arrêté l'année dernière, mais il a laissé derrière lui d'autres petits mages noir lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, et Eiko devenue depuis ma cousine, étant donné qu'elle a été adopté par mon oncle.

-Joyeux anniversaire majesté, me sourit doucement Freya.

-Pas de ça entre nous, refusais-je doucement. Pour vous, je reste simplement Dagga.

Je les vois doucement sourire à ma remarque. Eux aussi ont fini par perdre espoir te concernant, à part Eiko. Elle est la seule qui, comme moi, reste persuadée de ta survie. Alors que je reste à discuter avec eux, la cloche à l'extérieur sonne annonçant le début de la pièce de théâtre. Comme toujours, la troupe va jouer _Je veux être ton canari_, mais désormais elle n'a plus la même saveur. Bien entendu, je l'aime toujours autant, mais les choses ont changé. J'ai changé.

Je suis assise sur le balcon surplombant la grande cour dans laquelle est jouée la pièce, comme deux ans auparavant. Je regarde les acteurs défiler, débitant leur texte dans un jeu parfait. J'assiste à la scène entre Markus et Cordélia décidant de partir ensemble. Je ne vois pas l'acteur qui fait Markus, alors je m'imagine que c'est toi qui parles, qui me parle. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, j'ai l'impression que l'acteur a ta voix. Je regarde cette pièce que je connais par coeur, et pourtant, je me sens loin. Je retourne deux ans auparavant alors que ma mère commençait déjà à sombrer, l'année de mes seize ans où tu as changé ma vie. Alors que ces souvenirs m'assaillent l'esprit, j'écoute Markus commencer son monologue :

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans moi. Le ciel s'éclaircit à l'Est, le soleil ne nous bénira pas... Nous ne sommes pas comme ces oiseaux, nous ne pouvons pas nous envoler librement. M'aurait-elle trahi ? Non, Cordélia n'aurait jamais pu... J'ai confiance en elle. Ainsi, ma prière sera exaucée ! Puisque le soleil ne nous bénit pas, je m'adresserai aux deux lunes.

Alors que l'acteur se tourne vers le décor, je sens quelques larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux. Je voudrais tellement retourner en arrière, te supplier de rester avec moi et de ne pas retourner dans l'Ifa, mais c'est trop tard. J'écoute l'acteur prononcer sa prière, espérant lui aussi revoir celle qu'il aime.

-Oh splendeurs lunaires ! Entendez ma prière! Laissez moi retrouver ma bien-aimée Dagga !

A ces derniers mots, l'acteur retira la cape qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Sous la surprise, je me lève et m'appuie sur la balustrade du balcon. Je dois rêver ! Je te vois sur cette scène, tes cheveux blonds brillant sous le soleil, un sourire éclairant ton visage qui m'a tant manqué, tes yeux ne fixant que moi. Tournant les talons, je cours vers la porte quand deux mains me barre le passage. Puis Steiner et Beate m'ouvrent la porte avec un sourire bienveillant, me laissant passer en s'inclinant. Je cours à travers les couloirs du château, espérant que ce n'était pas une illusion, que je t'avais bien vu et que je n'avais pas été trompé par une quelconque magie. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que tu étais bel et bien revenu.

Arrivant dans la foule, j'écartais les gens de mon passage dans une conduite très peu royale, mais je m'en fichais. Je sentis le cristal à mon cou tomber au sol au milieu de la foule, hésitant quelques instants à aller le chercher avant de me rendre compte que cela importais peu. La royauté, ma condition, mon comportement bien loin de ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une reine, tout cela n'était rien comparé à la joie de te retrouver enfin. Je continuais d'écarter les gens sur mon passage sans me préoccuper de leurs regards surpris. Depuis quand étaient-ils si nombreux ?!

Enfin arrivée au pied de la scène, je jette la couronne d'argent au sol avant de me jeter dans tes bras. Je ne rêve pas, tu es bien là. Je te sens contre moi, je t'entends rire doucement.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi alors que de mes pauvres poings, je frappe sa poitrine, en colère d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant que les larmes ne dévalent mes joues. Les deux dernières années n'avaient plus aucune importance, il m'était revenu. Je le regarde dans les yeux, ce regard qui me fixai avec tant de tendresse m'avait tellement manqué.

-Je savais que tu étais en vie, soufflais-je d'une voix brisé.

-Je te l'avais promis.

-Ne me laisse plus...

Il sourit doucement tandis que je pose ma tête au creux de son cou et que ses mains me caressent doucement la tête. J'entends à peine les gens applaudir autour de nous, rien de tout cela n'a d'importances à mes yeux. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, un sourire s'étale sur mon visage et pour la première fois, je me sens vivre. Pour la première fois, je retrouve une raison de croire en l'avenir.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce petit one shot, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire!**

**Bisous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous trouverez ici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire du point de vue de Djidane. J'ai eu envie de faire cette version, j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra**

* * *

Je n'en reviens pas que déjà deux ans se soient passés. Deux ans que je l'avais vue pour la première fois, une rencontre très peu conventionnelle puisque j'étais venu pour l'enlever. Et j'ai été des plus surprit quand elle m'a demandé de l'aider à s'enfuir. Bien entendu, je l'avais tout de suite trouvé très jolie, n'importe qui avec les yeux en face des trous pouvait le constater, mais il y avait autre chose. C'est vrai, j'étais connu pour être un dragueur, mais cette fois ci, c'était différent. Pendant de longs mois, on a voyagé ensemble, traversant tous le pays, allant même dans un autre monde. Et pas une fois elle s'était plainte, elle avait encaissé, elle avait connu la mort, la peur, la tristesse. Elle était même devenue muette suite à la mort de sa mère et à la destruction d'Alexandrie. Mais elle s'était relevé, plus forte que jamais. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais tant. Et puis, nous nous sommes séparés. J'avais pris la décision de retourné dans l'Ifa pour aller chercher Kuja, malgré les protestations de mes amis. Je me souvenais encore des derniers mots qu'elle m'avait dit avant de partir.

_-Promets moi de revenir._

Alors, j'avais promis. Bien que je n'étais absolument pas sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse. Puis elle s'était éloignée, de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître. Je suis alors retourné dans l'Ifa qui m'attaquais pour retrouver mon frère mourant. Je l'ai vu mourir avant que l'Ifa ne s'effondre sur moi, puis la douleur et enfin le noir. Je pensais sincèrement que j'étais mort, et malgré tout, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers ma chère Dagga. Je me suis alors surprit à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir un décor que je connaissais sans réussir à savoir où j'étais exactement.

-Te voilà réveillé, me dit une voix.

Tournant doucement la tête, je vis Mikoto me regarder de ce même air étrange qu'elle avait la première fois que je l'avais vu.

-Où est-ce qu'on est?

-Au village des mages noirs. J'ai été te cherché dans l'Ifa...

-Ca fait combien de temps?

-Ca fait un peu plus d'un an que tu as disparu. J'ai été te chercher il y a quelques mois.

Un an, ça faisait un an. Tout mes souvenirs me revinrent d'un coup. La guerre, les combats, Terra voulant prendre la place d'Héra, Kuja, Garland. Puis l'image de mes compagnons s'imposa à moi: Freya, ma vieille amie, Tarask ce mercenaire isolé, Kweena la Kwe pour qui le seul but dans la vie était de manger le plus de chose possible, Bibi le mage noir que j'avais prit sous mon aile, Eiko la jeune invokatrice, Steiner le fier chevalier d'une loyauté sans faille. Penser à se dernier imposa un dernier visage à mon esprit: un chevelure brune, des yeux bruns tendre, une voix enchanteresse. Dagga, ma chère princesse si loin désormais. Je tentais alors de me lever quand la main de Mikoto m'en empêcha.

-Tu dois te reposer.

-Non, ça va. Je dois aller à Alexandrie, on m'attend.

-Tu n'as aucun moyen de t'y rendre. La brume n'est plus et tu n'as pas de bateau.

-Le tunnel...

-A été détruit avec la destruction de l'Ifa.

Je me sentais vidé, mes articulations me faisaient mal, mais surtout j'avais besoin de la voir. De m'excuser d'avoir mit si longtemps. C'est alors qu'une idée m'étais venu.

-Laisse moi envoyer un message aux Tantalas, ils viendront me chercher.

Elle avait doucement soupirer mais avait fini par accepter. Puis quelques jours plus tard, ma famille d'adoption était arrivé en aéronef à vapeur. Le chef m'avait secoué comme un prunier, m'insultant pour leur avoir fait une peur pareille, puis mes frères m'avait serré dans leur bras.

-On rentre à la maison, fit doucement le chef.

-Non, refusais-je. On va à Alexandrie.

Ils avaient tous souri doucement, comprenant ce que je voulais dire.

-Ca tombe bien, dans quelques jours c'est le dix-huitième anniversaire de la reine Grenat. Et nous allons jouer sa pièce préférée.

Voilà qui explique pourquoi j'étais désormais à bord de l'aérothéâtre, répétant pour un rôle. J'allais interpréter Markus. Je vais enfin la retrouver et je me demande quelle sera sa réaction. Heureuse ? En colère ? Peut-être les deux à la fois. Le vaisseau se pose finalement dans le cour du château, comme il l'avait fait deux ans auparavant. Puis la pièce commence et je t'ai vu. Dans la loge royale, ta couronne d'argent brille sur tes cheveux bruns. Même de loin, je peux voir tes yeux tristes malgré cette pièce que tu aimes tant. Près de toi, j'ai vu Steiner et Beate, toujours à leur poste. J'ai pu aussi remarquer la présence de tous mes amis au premier rang, sauf Bibi bien qu'il y avait de multiple petits mages noirs. Je joue mon rôle à la perfection, déclamant mon amour pour Cordélia en pensant que c'est à toi que je parles, tout en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas prononcer ton nom. Étrangement, il y a des centaines d'yeux qui me regardent mais je ne sens que ton regard sur moi. Vient enfin le moment du monologue, le moment que j'attends depuis si longtemps.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans moi. Le ciel s'éclaircit à l'Est, le soleil ne nous bénira pas... Nous ne sommes pas comme ces oiseaux, nous ne pouvons pas nous envoler librement. M'aurait-elle trahi ? Non, Cordélia n'aurait jamais pu... J'ai confiance en elle. Ainsi, ma prière sera exaucée ! Puisque le soleil ne nous bénit pas, je m'adresserai aux deux lunes.

Je me tournes vers le décor, tournant le dos à celle que j'aime et au public. Je sens mon coeur battre follement dans ma poitrine à mesure que je déclame mon texte, ne pensant qu'au moment où je la retrouverais.

-Oh splendeurs lunaires ! Entendez ma prière! Laissez moi retrouver ma bien-aimée Dagga !

Aux derniers mots, je retire ma cape et lève les yeux vers toi. Je te vois te lever de stupeur avant de tourner les talons en courant. Je vois mes compagnons me regarder avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Je vois finalement les grandes portes du château s'ouvrir tandis que tu sors en courant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en te voyant ainsi. J'avais peur que tu ne me voies que comme un simple ami, mais en te voyant pousser sans ménagement les gens autour de toi pour arriver jusqu'à moi, je me dis qu'il doit y avoir autre chose. J'avais peur aussi que tu es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un plus digne d'une reine, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Descendant de la scène au moment où je te vois jeter ta couronne d'argent sur le côté, je tends les bras dans lesquels tu te jette.

Enfin, je te sens pleurer contre moi avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Tes yeux bruns qui m'avaient beaucoup trop manqué, puis te poings me frappe la poitrine, me punissant certainement d'avoir mit si longtemps à revenir. Je caresse doucement tes cheveux alors que te coups se font de moins en moins fort, avant de s'arrêter complètement. Je te serre contre moi, ne voulant plus jamais te quitter.

-Je savais que tu étais en vie, souffle-tu d'une voix tremblante.

-Je te l'avais promit.

Puis je plonge à nouveau mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux mouillés par les larmes.

-Ne me laisse plus...

A ces mots, je sens un nouveau sourire s'afficher sur mon visage avant de te serrer de plus belle dans mes bras. Voilà quelque chose que je peux promettre. Plus question que je m'en aille, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je resterais là, avec toi. Honorant ma promesse de toi protéger chaque jour. Je peux entendre les cris et les applaudissements autour de nous, mais ils ne m'atteignent pas. Comment le pourraient-ils avec toi dans mes bras. Enfin les choses reprennent leur place et plus rien ne m'éloigneras de toi.

* * *

**Voilà qui est terminé pour de bon cette fois. N'hésitez pas encore une fois à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (sans pour autant être insultant ou autre comme j'ai pu déjà le voir).**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
